


Shut Up and...

by renniejoy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renniejoy/pseuds/renniejoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Molly at Lestrade's wedding</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and...

Sherlock Holmes sat at the bar, nursing a glass of whiskey. He wasn't entirely sure why he had accepted the invitation to DI Lestrade's wedding. The man was his friend, sort of. Worth dying for. But this?

Well, John and Mary Watson were there, on the dance floor, and Molly Hooper. Lestrade had finally given up on wanting her; romancing Moira instead. It was for the best all around.

Speaking of Molly, there she was right in front of him. "You don't like dancing, do you, Sherlock." It wasn't a question.

"That," he nodded towards the dance floor, "is not dancing. It's vaguely rhythmic gyration. Waltz, tango, foxtrot; that's real dancing. I doubt anyone here could really dance if they tried."

"You did teach John to waltz." 

"Just enough to not embarrass himself." He took another swallow of his whiskey. "Sorry, would you like something?" He raised his hand for the bartender, only for Molly to stop him.

"No, thank you. I'd love to dance, though."

"Do you know any of the dances I'm talking about, Molly?" He was staring at her face. 

"Well, I've watched all the seasons of 'Strictly Come Dancing...'" She broke off at his raised eyebrows. "And I've taken some lessons."

"'Strictly Come Dancing' is hardly the best introduction to -"

"Sherlock Holmes," Molly interrupted with a smile, "Shut up and dance with me."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sherlock couldn't quite believe was what was happening.

Somehow he was leading Molly through multiple dances, including a tango.

She was a better dancer than he had ever imagined she could be. Their easy movement reminded him of the lab, where he hadn't had to ask for things for years, because she anticipated his needs. They didn't speak; they didn't need to. Every twitch of his fingers was matched by her movement. They could have been a million miles away from anyone else for all he cared as they floated across the floor. How had he never noticed this - their - perfection before? Maybe he had deleted it once or twice - never again. He wished they could stay like this forever. Could Molly still want the same? 

The dance ended in a dip. Molly's eyes were shining; her lips curved in a gentle smile as they gazed at one another. Sherlock leaned down a little farther and touched his lips to hers in a gentle caress. Her response was as immediate as it had been while they were moving, pressing firmly against him and opening for further exploration. He pulled them both upright, wanting and not wanting to disengage the kiss.

Molly made that decision for him, breaking away with yet another smile. "Dancing in heaven..., oh Sherlock, how many people get to call you heavenly? I think I would like that drink now."

Sherlock followed as she made her way back to the bar, his brow creased in thought.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Molly was still smiling as she drank her rum and coke at the bar. Sherlock's frown did not dissuade her. "You're a better dancer than I thought you would be, Molly," he rumbled.

"I told you I took lessons, silly," Molly replied. "I love the way the music flows through my body, making me forget everything else. I've never had a partner as good as you though. It makes me wish..." She looked away, not smiling any more

"Makes you wish what?" He was watching her again, and he couldn't make himself stop.

"Do you really want to know?" Her eyebrow cocked in disbelief.

Sherlock swallowed hard and nodded. "Yes, I really do. We are...friends, aren't we? Friends are supposed to care." He swallowed again. "I care."

"I wish that I could have a someone. Someone who really wanted to dance, who wanted to let go. Someone who wanted to float with me, and come to ground with me. Someone who wanted all of me..," she trailed off, staring down into her drink with a frown.

"And, what was his name? Meat Dagger?"

"His name was Tom, as you well know, you great oaf!" Molly grinned up at him for a moment, but looked away again, dropping the smile. "He never really knew me, I think. I was hiding so much for so long. But then he never really asked me either. He accepted the surface. I was happy enough with him, but he never really made me fly." 

"People don't fly, Molly." Sherlock tried to glare, but his eyes were softer than he wanted them to be.

"Metaphor, Sherlock." She smiled up at him again. "Anyway, you do. And I don't mean The Fall. Or the drugs. I mean when you're solving a case or proving a hypothesis in the lab. Oh, I know you that you have lows to match the highs, but for a little while, you fly. It's nice to be a part of sometimes, when we're at Bart's, in our own little world." She stopped. "Well, you know."

"Molly? Why have you stayed? Why do you like me?" Sherlock looked confused.

"Honestly?"

"Always."

"Sometimes I don't. I mean, you do things that I don't like sometimes. But that's not all there is to you. You are a better person than your actions would lead people to believe."

"I'm not a hero, Molly. And I don't believe in love."

"Who said anything about heroes? Just ... you are a decent man, Sherlock. I'm glad that I know you. And you love John and Mary, Mrs. Hudson, you par - "

"Why did you come over to talk to me?"

"You looked so alone. I saw you at John and Mary's wedding, after you played, and you looked the same there. Why did you leave?"

"Honestly?"

"Always, Sherlock," Molly smiled at his wide eyes. "You only lie when it helps you. You don't have to lie to me. I'll help you whenever you need me. "

"No one wanted me there anymore. I did my job, my speech. Janine was dancing with the man I pointed out to her; you were with Tom and Mrs. Hudson. There was no one left to dance with."

"I would have danced with you, Sherlock."

"..."

"Tom wouldn't have cared; one dance wouldn't mean anything," She chuckled. "Unless it ended the way these did. Sherlock? Why did you kiss me just now?"

"It was the perfect ending to the dance, and I wanted to know ... what it would be like."

"And?"

"It felt like flying." 

She smirked.

"I can hear you thinking." 

"Oh?"

"Molly Hooper, " Sherlock growled. "Shut up and kiss me."

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kVJu9AMJJr4 "Shut Up and Dance," by Walk the Moon. This clip is a montage of movie dancers set to the song.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pvf7_kFUHPo "Dancing in Heaven (Orbital Be-Bop)," by Q-Feel. I first heard this in the the Sarah Jessica Parker dance movie Girls Just Wanna Have Fun.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Oisj8AMSyU "Shut Up and Kiss Me," by Mary Chapin Carpenter.


End file.
